Abused
by moon water 5
Summary: Katara never expected anything like this to happen to her while in the Fire Nation. What happens when this horrendous incident happens and Zuko is the only one there for her. Can he really help her when she's all alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction and its Zutara. Here goes nothing hope you guys like it :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Katara's P.O.V**

* * *

Me, Aang, Sokka, and Toph have just arrived at a small Fire Nation town. You know, for such an evil nation, it's kinda nice here. Sure it sometimes gets really hot here, but there are many different kinds of beautiful flowers and you should just see some of the beaches here. How can it be so pretty and peaceful here?

"You guys we need to stop at the market to by food, we're really low." Aang told everyone.

" _W_ _hat?! We're out of food!? "_ Sokka practically yelled at Aang.

"Yea we can't be out of food. Didn't we buy some a few days ago?" Toph asked us.

I sighed "We did but you guys ate it all remember? For real, we will all starve if we let you two handle the food." I told them. They both eat like there is no tomorrow, granted that could be true with a war going on but still. Unlike them, however, Aang and I atleast _try_ to conserve some food. _Ugh_ we have to go bach to the market, it wouldn't have been that bad if we aren't were we are. We could get caught any minute and then we would be all doomed.

"Relax Katara, you worry too much. Look, Aang even has _hair_ now! And he'll just use that headband of his to cover up the rest of his arrow" Sokka explained.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. No one will recognize us, especially with these disguises" Aang said gesturing to the Fire Nation clothes we stole "And, um, you look really nice in yours Katara" Aang told me.

Awe isn't he sweet. We have always been there for each other, we have even kissed a few times, but with the war going on I don't think we can be together yet. He needs to focus on learning firebending and I don't want to be a distraction. But Aang's a really sweet kid.

"I guess." I said sighing.

I was about to mention that my skin color was diferent than everyone else's and so is Sokka's, but Sokka's a guy, it's more acceptable that he would be a little tanned, but what about me? I have the same complexion as Sokka but very I'm different from the other Fire Nation girls here. Everyone else here are just so pale with the exception of a few people, who are mostly guys, and even they are not as tanned as Sokka and I are, I feel as if I stick out more with my caramel color skin . But I let it go. They're right I do worry too much sometimes, I need to learn to relax more I mean who would notice right?

" Come on people I'm in the mood to scam some more fire-idiots out if their money" Toph said with a wicked grin on her face and I just rolled my eyes at her even though she can't see me.

* * *

When we went back to the market everything seems okay. I mean there are some suspisious glances in our direction and some lingering eyes on us, but that was pretty much it, no one yelling _"_ _hey look it's that Avatar and his friends, get them!"_ so that's good. And I tried not to notice the people staring at us but I so badly wanted to snap at them and ask what are they looking at.

" Hey, why don't we split? we can get more stuff that way." Aang suggested. That didn't sound so bad and I'm sure we'll blend in more if we're not always constantly together.

"Yeah good idea Aang plus we can all take care of ourselves so no need for anyone to worry." Sokka said looking at me while he said that.

" For your _information,_ I was actually going to agree. No need to look at me, I'm not going to object'' I told him.

"Okay then, since Sugar Queen is on board and no one else is going to say anything can we _go_ now? I want to go have some fun" Of coarse. All Toph wants to do is scam people out of their money. How many times do I have to tell her to stop doing that, she doesn't listen me. You know, I don't really care right now, I just want to go buy some food and maybe look at some of the shops. They have many silks, tread, jewelry, and many more stuff that look nice.

I wonder if I have enough money to buy something else besides fruit.

I walked over to a stand where there was an old lady seeling some fruit. _E_ _w_ _!_ Papaya, I hate papaya. Oh, but they have moon peaches and it looks like she has mangos too, man I love mangos they're so good.

"Excuse me miss, how much for the moon peaches? On and for a mango?" I asked her. When she looked up she smiled a little.

"That would be one copper coin each."After she said it I looked down at the amount of money I had. I decided to buy three, two moon peaches and one mango, I can still buy more but I want to see what the other stands have. And besides, Toph was probably out there tricking people out of their money so we'll have a bit more to spend later. Even though I don't agree with her scamming people, what can I say? We need the money to buy necessities.

"Thank you" I told the old lady before I left to check out other items. When I was walking by, I saw something that caught my eye, it was a necklace. It had two dragons on it that latch onto each other in an eternal dance yearning to be closer together. One was scarlet red that reflected the color of the sun and the other one reminds me of the bluest ocean and in the space between them, they breathed a thin line of smoke that had red, blue, and violet mixed together, intertwined that formed a heart. It looked so beautiful I just had to ask maybe I had enough for it, I hope I do. There was a middle-aged women wearing many bracelets and a pair of big loopy earrings sitting on a chair behind the counter.

"Uh, excuse me. How much does this necklace cost?" I asked hoping the price wasn't too high. She looked at it for a few seconds before she spoke.

" Thats a good one. Not many people notice or care too much about that it.." she said.

"Really? But it's so pretty." I can't imagine anyone not liking it.

"That will be... about... 40 gold coins." She said.

 _"What?!_ But you just said not many people even want it." I couldn't believe it! It can't cost _that_ much.

" Yeah not many people usually want it, but look at the texture and material it's made of. I'm sorry hun, but that's the cheapest I can go. It used to cost more." She told me. I thanked her before I left even though I didn't get it.

I really wanted that necklace and I don't even know why. Something about it just seemed to draw me in. Maybe it's just that it reminds me of my mother's necklace, but I don't think that's it and the collar was longer too. Besides, nothing can replace my mother's necklace and though I don't have it on now I miss it, but it's too risky if someone sees it. No there's something else about that necklace and I can't place my finger on it, I just really want it for some reason. But nothing I can do now, unless I can somehow get my hands on 40 gold coins, no I should just try and forget about it.

After I went down a few more stalls and bought a few more fruits and vegitables, I thought I saw the red armor of a guards uniform. I froze in my tracks. After I discreetly looked around, I just saw regular people going on about their day. Maybe I'm being paronoid, and besides there is so much red here that I must have mistaken it for a guard. And if there is, so what right? Doesn't necessarily mean they know who I am.

I should just keep going get whatever else I need and head back to camp. The towm isn't that bad, but now that I'm by myself more people are starting to stare. I can hear some of the girls that look my age whispering when I pass by, and some of the guys are staring at me too. If they don't stop I am seriously considering freezing their mouths shut.

I think I have enough food to head back to the group now, but really I just want to leave the people here are really starting to bother me. I was leaving the market and already was a good portion into the woods when all of a sudden there is a huge hand on my shoulder. As I slowly turned around I hoped and prayed it wasn't who I thought it was, but when I looked up to the person who stopped me, I was right. There was a Fire Nation guard behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Not so fast little missy." He said in a deep voice. He was older than me, maybe by a few years. I was ready to attack, but he didn't seem to know who I really was so I stoped myself before I really blew my cover in case he didn't know. The problem if he does know or if he finds out, I have little water to protect myself with.

"I-is something wrong?" I studdered.

"I just wanted to know what a pretty young lady is doing all by herself near a forest." He said with a nefarious look on his face that made my skin crawl. He is still touching me and I don't like it.

"I was just out buying some fruit that I need, but now I'm done. I have everything I need and should be heading back to my friends so if you would excuse me..." I stepped back making his hand drop to his side and tried to leave but he wouldn't let me.

" I'm sure they can wait a little longer. Why don't you come with me and we can... _talk_ about a few things?" He asked me and I really didn't like where this was going.

"No thank you and really I must be going. It's getting kinda late." I tried to leave again but this time instead of just speaking he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go when I tried to free myself.

"I _insist_ on you staying awhile." He said in a meanacing voice.

"Let _go_ of me!" I yelled at him. I was just about to fight him by summoning all the water I could when a voice spoke out. One that I have heard before and one that I never want to hear again.

"Unhand her!" Yelled none other than the spoiled Fire Nation prince himself.

Prince Zuko.

What is he doing here? Shouldn't he have better things to do than hang out in a small town when he has a huge palce he could be in. And what was he doing telling the guard to let go of me, I would have thought he'd be laughing at me or telling the guard to hand me over to him. What was he up to? He must be up to something.

He was dressed in a deep red cloak but I could still see his royal robes underneath and it looked like he had a few guards with him but they were a few yards away from him keeping their distance. He had his hood on before he took it off to talk to the guard so it was clear that he didn't want to be reconized, but that's a little hard to do with his own small army following him and not to mention that scar of his that covers nearly half his face.

"Prince Zuko-what an honor to be in your presence." He bowed, but still didn't let go of my arm.

" I said unhand her!" Zuko repeated to the guard. He looked from Zuko to me before letting me go, rather reluctantly if I may add.

"Apologies my prince I was just having a chat with this young lady." The guard told him. That liar!

"Yeah I'm sure you were" Zuko said sarcasticelly " You may leave and get back to work" he said as he dismissed the guard who bowed before he left, but when he turned around to leave he gave me a look that said _we're not done here_. Once the guard left I turned my attention back to Zuko and his palace guards.

I quickly made a water whip to attack him with using the water from the nearby tree, but he doged right before it could hit him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me but I didn't answer him I just kept striking at him. His guards were about to step in but Zuko held up his hand to stop. After continuously striking and him dodging, I finally got him and he fell on his back on the ground. When he got back up he looked annoyed and finally stared firebending at me. About time to. What? Did he think he can defeat me by hand? HA! He can't even get me _with_ his bending.

"Look I don't want to hurt you." He said. He is kidding right? He has to be kidding. I started laughing at him.

" Really? Than you should have thought about that before you betrayed me back in Ba Sing Se!" I spat at him. Does he honestly believe I will fall for his little act again, how dumb does he think I am?

"I'm serious Katara, I don't so please don't make me. I don't want to do that again." He said. He sounded honest and sincere when he said that. I had water around me in a small shield and was debating what I should do because if he's lying and I drop the water I will be captured in an instant.

Wait-did he just say my name? I didn't even know he knew my name since he would just say waterbender or peasant all the time.

"So let me get this straight, if I stop you'll let me go? Pretend you never saw me? Like I was never here?" Disbelief clear in my voice.

"Your highness, if I may, I don't think that wood be a good idea. She's a waterbender who is disguised as a Fire Nation citizen plus, she just attacked you. I don't think the Fire Lord would be too happy if he ever found out we had a spy like her in one of our towns." A guard spoke out.

"Hey-isn't Katara the name of the name of that waterbender that travels with the Avatar?" Another guard asked. Oh no, this isn't good.

" I guess it's true what they say, you are an exotic beauty." One guard said while looking me over. _Ew._

"And if she's here then the Avatar must be here with her too!" A guard realized. Oh no. No, no, no. They figured it out, they figured who I am and that Aang is here. I have to do something to leave them off their trail.

So I started laughing.

"Really? Do you honestly think we're that stupid?!" When he didn't say anything I pretended to be insulted.

"You do don't you! We would never bring Aang to the Fire Nation, somewhere where he can get captured any minute. Where it's too dangerous. No, Aang is currently somewhere far, far away where you won't be able to get him. He's somewhere safe were you'll never find him." I tried to look Zuko in the eye when saying it and crossed my arms to make it more believable and I think it worked. I sure hope it did.

The all of a sudden I felt heat coming toward me and if I made that I ice wall a second too late then I would have burned to a crisp.

"Doesn't matter if she's with the Avatar or not, she still knows where he is." A guard told the rest if them.

Then all the guard took a step toward me and since Zuko didn't stop them it sort of signaled that it was okay to attack. I dodged and fought back as hard as I could. But the problem was that they were circling around me and I don't know if its my imagination or what but it seems like there are more guards now than before. I pulled out the water whip hitting any guard that came close to me but I didn't have unlimited water at my disposal. How I wish I had a stream or river here but instead I used the next best thing and took all the water in the nearby trees and grass. I had a good amount but there were too many guards. I need more water.

At first I froze some of them to the ground but they just melted the water and kept going. I did my octopus form so it would be easier to try and defeat a guard at any position they were because they were coming from all different directions. After awhile of nonstop fighting, turning, and dodging I became really tired. I started panting, and my arms became tired too. But I'm not giving up, not yet, I will fight until I can't fight anymore. I made ice claws and threw them at someone, anyone that I saw coming toward me. I was able to knock out some guards and other seemed a little too injured to keep fighting. I felt an unbearable heat on my calf and realized a guard from behind burned my leg and the fire was burning my right pant leg. I fell to my knees and groaned as the fire felt like it was burning a hole straight threw my leg. I used some of the water to extinguish the fire that was still burning my leg and I was able to stand back up but I tried to keep as little weight on that foot as possible. I so wanted to heal it but I'd have to get out if here first.

When I got back to my feet I only had a handful of guards left and I saw Zuko far back just watching the whole scene. Yeah, no _he_ didn't want to hurt me but he has no problem letting his guards do all of the dirty work.

I wasn't the only one getting tired though it was clear some of the guards were too, but I was still outnumbered by many. This time when I froze one of them to a tree he stayed there and I also started flinging them far away from here. I like hearing their screams become quieter as they get farther away from me.

I felt something hit my back and stumbled forward onto my knees again, my hands on the dirt. _Get back up, come on_ I told myself. But as soon as I got back up an extra big guard came running towards me with a hand lit up with fire. I cried out on pain as my arm got engulfed in the flames, also burning the ends of my hair. I got water as soon as I could but wasn't quick enough to stop a guard from kicking me in the side. I fell on the ground but got back on my feet. _Come on Katara, there aren't that many guards left I can make a run for it, I already taken down plenty of guards, I can do it_. I started running deeper to the forest but because of my leg and all the energy I used I was too slow and a guard a few inches taller then me stopped me before I could get any further. He puled my hair then grabbed me from behind.

"where do you think your going? Trying to leave so soon?" He asked as I struggled to get free. I made an ice knife and sent it to his foot. He let go of me then and grabbed his foot in his hand and started hopping around one leg while letting out a grunt of pain.

I slowly brought the water around again making a shield because I just can't take much more fighting. They easily got through and one of them punched me in the jaw so hard I saw stars. I fell to the floor again with a _thud_ and could feel the blood trickling down. I tried to get back up and almost did but a guard got to me first and kicked me in the stomach. He was able to knock all the wind out of me with that kick .When I fell back down I willed myself to stand but couldn't, I was too tired and beaten down to get back up. I could feel unconsciousness wanting to take over and my eyes became very heavy.

I was on my side when I saw red and black boots coming towards me. They kicked me, twice, and was about to again when Zuko finally spoke up. The last thing I heard before my body shut down was his voice and he said :

" That's enough. Don't hurt her anymore, you've already done plenty of damage, stop now. Let's go and be careful with her while going to the palace."

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? I know, I know this was an _extremely_ long chapter and don't worry if you want me to split it I will. I was thinking of doing it, but since it's my first story I guess I just got really into it.**

 **And so there isn't any confusion, Zuko was accepted back by his father but they all know that the Avatar isn't really dead and that he survived the lightning that Azula shot him with. And I know that Katara hated when Toph scammed people but eh. Oh and I'm not sure if I should change Katara to 16, we'll see. Because I haven't seen Avatar in a long time it might be little different so sorry about that too. And I guess you can say this is slightly AU.**

 **Again I apologize for the length of the chapter. I originally had it shorter but then some of it got deleted because of my computer, _twice!_ I think the first time I wrote it was best but what can you do right? Yeah, this time I was like I don't really care now and just kept on writing but I still hope you guys like it.**

 **So if you have happened to stumble upon my story please review and don't be afraid to criticize, oh and don't be shy to correct any spelling mistakes I made.**

 **So please review, comment, favorite, and whatever else XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would to start off by thanking Samhian. Necropolis and readingaddictandproud to be one of the first two people to review. You don't know how happy I was to find out that you like my story. And you're right Samhian. Necropolis, I shouldn't worry about the length of my chapters and I really hope you don't mind that I took your description about the necklace if you want I can change it, no problem.**

 **I went back and did some minor changes to the chapter, but nothing big just tried to add a little more details.**

 **Thank you again to those who have reviewed, as I said before this is my first fanfiction so I really appreciate the support you guys gave me and knowing that you enjoyed it**

 **Ok so here is the second chapter and it's going to be in Zuko's point of view.**

 **Hope you guys like it** **.**

 **Zuko's P.O.V**

I can't believe the scene that just happened in front of me. I was just going to take a walk to the closest village to help clear my mind. I feel awful about betraying Uncle, the one person who was there for me, who protected me, who cared about me. I just need to get away from the palace for a while. When I was at the front doors I was stopped and forced to bring guards with me. I told the guy I was fine and can take care of myself but he just replied with:

"I'm sorry my Prince, I am just following orders. No one from the royal family is supposed to leave the palace without guards by their side. New order."

I gave up soon after that and agreed to have a few guards follow me. I was expecting about two or three, but once we were outside I had like about twenty men behind me. I yelled at the nearest person I could find and he shrank away a little stuttering that he didn't know anything about it, he was just doing what he was told. He was new, it was obvious, he was young and lacked that bit of confidence and _'I'm better than you'_ attitude almost all the guards had. I dropped it after that since what's the point of keep yelling at him? Nothing.

I just pulled the hood over my head and told them to keep their distance. ' _Great, so much for a nice walk right? Going into town with an army of soldiers following you everywhere sure won't draw any attention to me.'_ I thought sarcastically.

I tried to draw out the noise behind me because with every step my own army took you can hear the _clank clank clank_ of their armor. Instead I tried to focus on the dirt road in front of me and the few flowers I saw here and there. They reminded me of the flowers in the garden back at the palace, the garden that used to belong to my mother. I would find her there almost every day when I was little. She loved that garden.

About half an hour into the walk we finally started nearing the small town. I pulled the hood over my face even more when I heard people up ahead on the road, but I doubt that's going to help when they see all the guards behind me. Yeah, nothing will help me blend in better than them.

As we get closer I can hear a female's voice along with a males. The female's voice sounds kind of familiar, but who do I know that would be here by this rundown town? I definitely know it's not Azula, I'd know her voice a mile away and it doesn't sound like the voice belongs to Mai either. And like I said before, I don't think I would find her here when she has her own luxurious home. Now that I'm getting closer I can hear the two people better. I have definitely heard her before, it's on the tip of my tongue.

About a second before I see her I was finally able to place that voice with a name and I realize who it is: it's Katara, Katara from the Southern Water Tribe, the one who travels with the Avatar, and the one that I betrayed back in Ba Sing Se after she offered to heal my scar. What in the name of Agni is she doing here?

She is wearing Fire Nation clothes, a red shirt that covers only one shoulder and exposes her stomach and this matching skirt or shorts thing-Ugh women's fashion can be so confusing. I don't know if it's a skirt or shorts, it looks like a combination of both and I'm going to leave it at that because I don't feel like getting a head ache trying to figure out what it is. She must have those clothes on to help her blend in and if I didn't know her I guess it would, but if you put her next a real Fire Nation girl, you can clearly see the difference between them.

She was with a guard who was holding her arm and wouldn't let go of her even after she yelled at him to. I stepped in right after that because it looked like she didn't have her water pouch with her and there is no other available recourse she can use making her defenseless which isn't good because of the way the guard is looking at her.

After I dismissed him Katara made a whip out of nowhere. At first I was really confused how she did it, but after I looked around, I saw dead trees and grass surrounding her. I'm a bit impressed by her thinking; I didn't know she could do that.

After a quick conversation with her, glad to see she still remembers Ba Sing Se, my soldiers starting attaching her. And I didn't stop them. Should I have? I mean they are right, she's disguised as a Fire Nation citizen. Who knows what kind of trouble she can cause, the chaos she can start in towns. But then again, she's going to be versing about twenty other men, trained men.

After a mere few minutes, I stand corrected. She was taking guards down left and right. She has gotten much better. So different from the first time we fought.

After a while she started getting tired. It was obvious in her stance and she was moving slower too, but still able to slowly take down a guard one by one all by herself.

She looked up at me for only a second, but long enough for her to shoot me a death glare. Later she tried to make a run for it, but because of all her burns she was too slow. I'm surprised she can still walk with that burn on her leg. Soon after that she got punched in the jaw, even from here I could still see the blood running down her chin and some into her mouth, staining her teeth red. When she was on the floor coughing a little and trying to get back up, a guard with graying hair came up to kick her in the stomach. She rolled over in the dirt with the impact of the kick when another guard, a big and bulky one, kicked her again and again. I'm sure she won't be able to keep it up soon like this. I can see from here that she's starting to black out, her eyelids look heavy and her eyes are starting to roll back into her head.

I finally stepped in then, knowing that she could no longer fight back.

"That's enough don't hurt her anymore, you've already done plenty of damage, stop now. Let's go and be careful with her while going to the palace." I told the guards that were left. There were only three men left standing.

I had left the palace with about twenty guards and only three of them were still on their feet. I could barely see any living plant in front of me. Almost all the trees and grass were dead from when Katara extracted the water from them. Most of my guards were on the floor unconscious, bleeding, and some were frozen to the dead trees. There was blood everywhere, most of it from the guards and some of it was Katara's.

I stand here shocked that Katara was able to single handedly take down almost all the guards I came here with. She took down taller, bigger, older, and stronger men who are trained as specialized soldiers by herself.

Then my eyes finally land on Katara. She was passed out, her face was caked with blood and dirt. Her clothes were also ripped, torn, burned, and covered in her own blood and dirt. Even though she is wearing red, I can clearly see the blood darkening her ripped clothes. Her hair is sprawled behind her spreading everywhere. There were burns on her arms, small ones on her neck, and one that looked like it could have been the full length of her leg. And there were bruises starting to form all around her body.

"What will we do now my Prince? Are you still going to go to the village?" He asked panting a little trying to catch his breath.

"No. I'm going back to the palace. Will you three be able to carry her all the way to the palace or should I if you're to beaten up?" I asked them, but I knew their answer. If one said no, the others will think they're weak. I was right, after I asked all three of them stood up straighter.

"No sir, we can handle bringing the young waterbender back." One answered back. I've seen him around, I'm pretty sure that his name is Ching. Then another one hesitantly asked

"Well… what about the others?" He motioned to all the unconscious bodies "We can't just leave them here. Some of them are really injured."

"Fine! You can stay here until they wake up, Ching here can even send for help once we reach the palace unless you want to stay here too. Do you?" I said aggravated nearly yelling at them.

"No, I am fine my Prince." He stated

"There you go. Are you happy now? You can stay here and Ching gets to send for help." He nodded once. When he turned to walk, I noticed he was limping. He must have been the guy that Katara shot that icicle in his foot. I was right, when I looked down he was bleeding and leaving footmarks made of blood. No wonder he didn't want to go, the palace is a good half hour from here, probably longer since they're beaten up pretty bad and have to carry a new prisoner with them.

Ching grunted as he hoisted Katara up over his shoulder making her arms dangle over his back. I sighed, they really helpless they can't do anything right can they.

"Fine just don't drop her." I warned him. This is going to be a long way home.

 **Katara's P.O.V**

"Ugh" My head hurts. Wait, no, no everything hurts. I feel like I'm numb and on fire at the same time. I just want to go back to sleep, yeah that will be best. I must just be sore from training all day with Aang and Toph. Go back to the nice comforting dreamless sleep. I'm sure Toph, Aang and Sokka can handle dinner without me just _once_. Who am I kidding, none of them can cook but I'm just too tired.

I felt around for my blanket, but couldn't find it and the grass didn't feel like it usually does. It felt harder and colder than it usually does. I finally started to open my eyes. Even that took a lot out of me.

When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized that I'm not in the nice peaceful meadow where we set up camp. Some memories come back to me but my whole body is in so much pain, I barely register it. I do however see that there is a cot with a small mattress on it next to me. I guess I was sleeping on the floor for who knows how long. Did I fall off? And where exactly am I?

Oh, no. No it hurts too much to think. I try to get up, but wince in pain. I struggle to just sit up and have to hold on to the cot for support.

Come on, I can't be bruised that badly right? As I stand up I feel dizzy and immediately sit on the bed. I should just go to sleep and rest for a few more hours… or days. Yeah, a few days of blissful sleep. I lay down on the mattress and immediately start falling asleep.

000000000000000000000000000

I don't know how long I had slept when I starting waking up again. I feel so much better now than I did earlier but it's still pretty hard to move without flinching. I slowly start sitting up and take a look around. I'm in what looks like a cell for prisoners. There was only the cot I was sitting on, no blankets or pillows-just a mattress and an uncomfortable one, and a bucket.

I'm confused, why am I here? How did I-NO! Memories come flying back to me and it's like being hit with a brick. I… I got captured? No, no I didn't. This is just a bad dream-or a trick! It has to be a trick, but I know it's not no matter how much I wish it was.

There were no windows in the cell, so no telling what time of day it is. All the walls around me were made up of sheets of metal except for the front wall with the door on it. That was made up of thick metal bars, anyone who passes by will be able to see me. I'm surprised they didn't put me in a cage instead.

Finally I look down at myself and gasp. No wonder I feel so awful. Parts of my clothes were ripped, almost my entire body was covered in burn marks, and my stomach was covered with dark blue and purple bruises. I can only imagine how my face looks. I reach up and feel that my lip is cut and nose hurts.

How could I be stupid enough to let myself get captured by the _Fire Nation?_ I would beat myself up if they hadn't done it already. What are the chances that they accidently left the door unlocked? Probably no to HA. Just then I noticed that there was a bowl of rice by my feet. I must have missed it earlier, but no water. Figures they wouldn't give me any water, but come on not even a little glassful? The smell of rice makes my mouth water which also makes me wonder how long I've been here to be this hungry. I dive into the bowl and am almost halfway through, mouthful, when something occurred to me.

You have to boil rice to cook it. You have to boil it in _water_. What if I extract some of the water from the rice, I know it won't be much but I could use it to help me heal some of my wounds. But I don't know if it will ruin the rice and I'm so hungry.

I decide to take a small handful and try it on that and leave the rest of the bowl to eat. I bended the water out of the rice and I was right, it wasn't a lot. It barely covered the length of my hand, but it'll have to do.

Now where should I start? I have a lot of work to do and not enough water. I decided to heal my leg first since it's probably important if I can walk. I put my hand on my leg and sigh with relief as I feel it working; I ran my hand up and down my leg trying to get much of the burn as possible, but won't completely heal it. What if someone notices? No, it's too risky to completely heal all of my wounds. Instead I settle on leaving it a shade of pink that still hurts but only when I touch it.

I used up about half the water in my hand and now it's time to work on my arms which are also very important because without then I can't bend. I do the same thing I did with my leg, heal it a bit but still leave it burned. I look over myself again and I still look pretty bad, but not as bad as I was a few minutes ago. The burns are still there but aren't as red and gruesome.

I stand up to see if I can walk around the cell testing out my limbs. After a few seconds of agony, it became easier and easier but I'm still really sore. I sit down satisfied with my work and thinking.

 _Not bad Katara, now you just need to figure out how to escape this prison._

I start eating the bowl of rice again, slowly this time savoring the taste since I don't know when I'll be able to eat again.

Long after I finished eating and sat there for what felt like an hour, I started to cry. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears slide down my face. I guess the full impact of what happened to me finally kicked in.

"How could I let myself get captured?" I whispered to myself. "Really how stupid was I? I'm probably never gonna get out of here. Never see my family again." I sobbed out.

"Aang, Toph… Sokka. I'm so sorry. I'm-" I started choking on my tears "-so-s-sorry" How I wish there was a pillow I could cry on. Instead curled up on the semi-uncomfortable mattress and let it all out.

 **Ta Da! So I know this chapter was a bit boring so I apologize for it but I just wanted to show you the aftermath of the fight.**

 **I'm so sorry it's late. It's been what? 2 months since I last updated. I had written it up twice before, but then ended up not liking either of them and still not so sure about this one.**

 **Hope it's ok that I switched the point of view from Zuko to Katara.**

 **Special shout out to those of you who have reviewed, favorite, and followed my story. You have no idea how happy I was when I read those reviews thank you so much!**

 **Thank you to Samhain. Necropolis and readingaddictandproud**

 **The Moon Our Witness: Yeah I tried to put as much details as I could. And yeah I guess that plot isn't used often lol XD.**

 **Zutara1267: Thank you and really like your story too**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter**

 **Don't forget to review, please review it makes my day. So please if you are reading my little old story review, follow, favorite or whatever else it is you can do XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

I must have cried myself asleep because I was jerked awake at the sound of the heavy bar door being opened. I quickly sat up when I saw a guard coming in, but it looked like he was here just to give me food. He was in the standard guard uniform, red and black armor, but he wasn't wearing a helmet with the white face plate so I was able to see what he looks like. He seems like he's a year or two older than me, almost as old as Sokka. He had light brown hair with matching light brown eyes.

He was carrying in a tray with a small bowl on it but no glass of water.I think he might be new to working in the palace because he didn't quite know what to do. But it could have also been that I'm covered in bruises and burns and he feels uncomfortable about having to see me.

"Here is you food. When I came by the last two days, you were asleep so I decided to just leave the-" I cut him off before he could finish. I had been contemplating with myself whether I should stay silent or ask him all the questions running through my mind. But I just couldn't help myself after what he just said

"Wait, so I've been in here for _three_ days now?" He seemed unsure if he should answer or not. "Oh come on you just said it. This is my third day here, just admit it." I need him to confirm it's been three days because it sure hasn't felt like it's been that long.

He gave me a nod of agreement "But you were asleep yesterday and the day before when I came by. I left the bowl of food there for you just in case you woke up and I guess you did since I found the empty bowl earlier when I came to deliver your breakfast." He said extending his arm with the plate of food for me.

I took it warily. I guess what he said makes sense since when they captured me it was in the afternoon, I must have slept the whole night and then woken up yesterday, ate the rice, and laid in the bed for what felt hours until I felt asleep again. "So is this my lunch? It's already noon?" I asked him

"Yes, I'll be back shortly to get the bowl." He said before leaving. Only when he left and I could no longer hear his footsteps I started eating. And like before I bent a little bit of water out of a handful of rice. But this time I didn't use it to heal myself and instead drank it. I felt so relieved as the cool water went down my throat. I sighed and went back to eating my small portion of rice.

As soon as I finished eating, the guard came back

"Are you done yet?" He asked stepping into my cell reaching for the empty plate. I nodded, not wanting to speak again. "Ok I'll see you during your next meal." He gave me a small smile before he left.

Three days in here and so far they haven't done anything to me, so far I've been fine, or at least as fine as I can be and yet that doesn't calm me one bit.

* * *

Later in that same afternoon Prince Zuko went and paid his new prisoner a visit along with two other guards who took a post outside by her door.

Katara immediately stood up and crossed her arms as Zuko entered and closed the door behind him. For a moment they just stood there glaring at each other.

"What do you want? Come here to gloat?" Katara snapped at him breaking the silence. He didn't say anything; instead he kept looking at her, scrutinizing her. It was obvious that she had cried, she has tear streaks all over her blood coated face. _Pathetic_ he thought. But besides that, Zuko thought she looked...different. Although he couldn't place what it was. He decided to drop the matter, at least for now and get back to the reason he was there.

"I see you're settling in nicely"

"Oh yeah, I'm having the time of my life" Katara said sarcastically.

"Glad to hear it. So waterbender, can you tell me where the Avatar is?" He asked her.

Her response was quick "No."

"I am asking you politely, where is the Avatar?" He said trying to keep his growing aggravation at bay. When she didn't answer, he continued talking. "You do realize that we have you captured right? That you are locked up in one of the many cells in this palace. So, you can either tell me where he is willingly, or we'll make you."

"You call that being polite?" she retorted.

"Look waterbender, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." He warned her.

She knew that he was just trying to scare her, and despite herself she started to feel a small prickle of panic because she knew he was right. She pretended to think it over tapping her chin thoughtfully "No"

"You insufferable little water wench." He said narrowing his eyes

"My name is Katara! I know you know it so use it!" She snapped at him narrowing her eyes as well.

"Fine _Katara_ " He said through gritted teeth "Where is the Avatar?" He asked again.

Through still narrowed eyes she answered "What actually makes you think that I'll tell you where he is? And why are you so sure that I _do_ know where he is?"

"You travel with him, you're one of his companions, and you're his friend. Of course you know where he is. If you just tell me where he is I can be on my way." Katara tried to act bored looking at her nails which caused Zuko to sigh "I was really hoping you wouldn't choose the hard way. Trust me you don't want to do that, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Instead of fear which was probably what he intended katara felt anger boil up inside her, "I'm not scared of you. And you don't know what I can and can't handle".

"Fine Katara, then let's just see how much you can really handle. Take her out to the courtyard" He barked to the guards outside of the cell

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" She yelled at them struggling to break free of their hold on her. Once they successfully tied her hands, they let go and shoved her out. Katara was forced to walk in between the two guards with Zuko leading them in the front, no way to escape.

 _The court yard? Why are they taking me there? Shouldn't they take me somewhere like a dungeon or something? Or their own specialized torture room? Why are they taking me to a courtyard? Aren't courtyards supposed to be outside? Do they do stuff like this often? And what_ is _this that they are going to do to me?_ Will _I actually be able to handle it? No. I can't think like that, I am going to be fine._ All these thought were swarming through Katara's head and the more she thought the more nervous she got about what's waiting for her, but she kept on trying to convince herself not to be afraid.

On the way to the courtyard, Katara tried to memorize the path, but after a few turns she got confused and gave up. They reached a staircase and had to climb it up, each guard shoving her up the stairs yelling at her to pick up the pace.

When they reached the top of the stairs she tried again to memorize the way outside, but there were too many twists and turn. So Katara decided to distract herself by focusing on the many vases and tapestries decorating the walls.

Soon they reached a set of double doors that let outside, and the sun bright rays momentarily blinded Katara and she stumbled over her feet. She had been locked away in a dark cell with only a few torches as light source for three days, she didn't expect to be outside so soon.

Before she even had time to adjust to the bright sun, the guards who had escorted her out grabbed her from her arms and hauled her toward the center of the courtyard.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Katara said trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

They didn't answer her and instead kept walking until they reached the center. There were two poles a few feet away from each other with shackles that were chained on top of them. They pushed Katara in between the poles and were reaching for the handcuffs.

"Wait, what are you doing? No, wait, you can't do this. Stop!" Katara tried to get away before they handcuffed her to the poles, but they were expecting that and grabbed her from behind before she could escape.

"Nice try waterbender, you're not getting away so easy this time." The one who grabbed her whispered in her ear which sent chills down her spine. Katara struggled as much as she could but eventually they were able to chain her hands to each of the poles lifting her arms and making her hands rest at the same level of her head. She was facing Zuko who was a few feet away from her.

"Ok, I'm stuck here? What are you going to do now?" She spat at him growing more and more nervous by the second. _Why is he just standing there? If he's going to put me out of my misery then he should do it quickly because waiting here like this is killing me!_ Katara thought.

"We're just waiting for more people. My father wanted it to be public so when you tell us where the Avatar is everyone will see you humiliated." Zuko told her.

"You're just wasting your time, I'll never tell you." She repeated with fake calmness.

More people started to gather into the courtyard. They were mostly men all dressed up in fancy robes who must have been nobles, but there were a few servants here and there as well. Katara briefly wondered if they were forced to come and watch just like the rest of the people or if they choose to come on their own to watch what they must call 'entertainment'. Most of the people there were either giving her disgusted looks or had pity for the young girl. A servant came and said something to Zuko too softly for Katara to hear. Zuko just nodded to the servant girl and she quickly left. He took a breath before starting.

"That's all the Nobles that are able to come, the rest can't make it" There were about ten Nobles, about five servants and a few guards as well "It's time to start." Zuko announced to the crowed.

 _Oh no. They're starting, but starting what? Oh La, I really hope it won't be that bad. That I'll survive this, please._ Katara's heart was beating loudly in in her ears, she could barely hear anything.

She saw Zuko give a nod in her direction, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking past her. And Katara turned her head just in time to see a guard reach for a whip. Her eyes widened and she gasped in horror as she finally realized what they're going to do to her.

"NO WAIT-" she tried yelling, but was cut off when the whip made contact with her skin and she screamed in pain instead, eyes watering. If it weren't for her hands cuffed to the poles and keeping her in place she would have fallen to the ground with the impact.

"Would you care to tell me where the Avatar is _now_?" Zuko asked her but couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"No! I won't tell you! Not now, not ever!" Katara yelled at him. Her answer caused her to get another whip lash on her back and Katara gritted her teeth so she wouldn't cry out again. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain again. She saw that some people in the crowed were smiling and some were even _laughing_. Like this was all some sort of game.

"Where's the Avatar?" He asked again. More tears started to form in Katara's eyes, but she still wasn't going to answer his question.

"You think this will make me tell you? HA! I will never betray Aang. He's more than just the Avatar to me! He's my friend!" She yelled at the prince. And again she got hit on her back with the whip.

"Where is he?" He asked again. Katara laughed darkly.

"You know Zuko, you're a bigger monster than I ever thought you were." Another hit on her back.

"Tell me where he is peasant!" He demanded.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. ALL OF YOU!" Katara yelled looking at the crowed of people. "How can all of you just stand there doing _nothing_!? How can you live with yourselves after watching stuff like this happen right in front of you!?" She yelled furiously.

Katara groaned when the guard whipped her again. She was breathing heavily, her back felt like it was on fire, and her knees were trembling.

"This can all be over if you just answer the question." Zuko said calmly.

"I won't betray him, oh, but I'm sure you'd be fine with betraying someone wouldn't you? You're just so good at it. You might think it's so easy to betray someone, to turn your back on them, but I'm not like you, I'll never be like you, I won't do it." Clear hatred was in her voice and she let out a yelp as the fifth whip hit her.

"This is your fault! If you would just answer the question you wouldn't be here. You can make your suffering go away if you would just tell me." He yelled back at her furious. She gasped in shock and anger.

"How _dare_ you! Look at me! Look at me Zuko!" After a moment his golden eyes came to rest on her blue ones. "How dare you say that this is _my_ fault! Because this was your idea wasn't it? You want to know where Aang is so bad that you are torturing me. _You_ can also stop this I mean you are a prince right? You can stop this with only one word. But no, you are choosing to be here. You are choosing to watch me suffer. You are purposely inflicting pain on me. _You_ are choosing all of this! Not me. And you wonder why everyone hates you. Why everyone hate the Fire Nation. It's because of _this_! You sick and twisted people are gathered around to watch a person get whipped and you think it's _funny_. This must be so entertaining for you!" Katara yelled at him and he looked away right before the guard whipped her again.

"Stop looking away!" Another whip on her back. Her legs finally gave in, but since her arms were shackled above her head, her knees couldn't reach the floor and she was left swinging slightly in her spot. Her arms were getting tired and starting to go numb. Zuko looked up again and locked eyes with her.

The guard threw back the whip again and Katara couldn't stop the cry that escaped her, tears finally spilling down her eyes as she let out a small sob. His eyes softened a little when he saw her. The guard pulled back the whip, meaning to strike her again when Zuko held up a hand.

"Stop. Everyone here can leave. She's not going to talk and I've had enough. I will not stand here and have her disrespect the Fire Nation any longer. We will continue another day." He addressed the crowd. Once almost everybody had left to continue their daily lives, he turned to Katara and her guards.

"Free her from the shackles and take her back to her cell. Be very careful with her." He told them.

"Don't worry my Prince, she's to bruised up to escape." Said one guards while taking the chains off of the girl.

That wasn't what he meant but all he said was "Yeah, I know."

Zuko watched as they took off the shackles and when she was free of her arms, she fell to her knees. She was breathing hard, her arms were shaking and felt as if they were about to give out any second. Two guards came before she could completely fall to the ground, and yanked her up by her arms and she moaned in pain.

Katara tried to walk, but she couldn't so despite herself, she decided to let the guards drag her back. Zuko watched as they escorted Katara to her cell, her feet dragging a little on the floor. He saw her back, all bloody and raw. Once she disappeared from his sight, he turned and saw the blood that Katara left on the floor. He suddenly got angry.

"YOU! Come here and clean this up! NOW!" He yelled at the servant girl passing by. She cowered a bit before bowing and proceeding to do what she was told.

After what felt like hours to Katara, they finally reached her cell. They shoved her in and she stumbled, catching herself on the edge of the bed. After they left, Katara slowly climbed onto the bed, stomach first. Earlier, she tried not to feel as much pain as she could, focusing on her anger.

Just like when she was captured, during the fight she had adrenaline coursing through her veins, but now that it's over she feels horrible. Everything in her hurts. She gladly welcomed sleep and numbness that was overtaking her instantly.

* * *

' _She's right. She is so right. I'm a monster. How could I do that to her? But it's not really my fault, I had no choice. It was fathers orders not mine. He is the Fire Lord and my father, and I have to obey his orders. But I could have said something, could have tried to help and... I didn't. But I'm sure she isn't hurt that bad right? I mean I've seen worse happen to other people and survive. But that doesn't mean its right. But I also shouldn't feel bad for her. She's just a water peasant and if she had just told me where the Avatar is then she wouldn't have had to get hurt.'_ Zuko thoughts filled his head. He tried to reason with himself that he shouldn't feel guilty, that it's not his fault. He never commanded to girl to be whipped and it wasn't his idea. But he should have said something, done something.

Zuko let out a frustrated yell that echoed through the empty hallway.

She was so strong. He could still hear her screams and cries of pain in his ears. Still see the look in her eyes.

 _Agni please help me! Make me stop thinking about her._ After a minute of thinking about the waterbender, he made a conclusion. He isn't going to feel guilty over the girl. He only feels pitty for the pathetic girl. He is going to put her out of his mind and focus on something else, something that's actually important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. A long while. But I am so grateful to all of you readers out there who are reading and enjoying my little story. I would also like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. I finally seem to have time to write again, it always seemed something got in the way. Thank you so much, please review, comment any ideas, questions, or anything really. I love getting feedback from you guys and finding new ways of improving.**

* * *

Ever since Katara got back to her cell, all she had done was sleep. Hours passed and morning was soon approaching, but Katara still laid there almost motionless on her bed. She was taking small shallow gasps and if one wasn't looking close enough, they might mistake her as dead. Her back was bloody and raw, her wounds still opened. Her shirt was ripped even more, it was barely a cloth covering her and she was using her arm as a substitute pillow, her tangled hair falling in waves over her face.

Katara began to stir a little, the noises from the rest of the prison coming to life as the sun rises higher up in the sky. But it did little to motivate the girl into fully waking up. She was still so tired; she could barely even remember where she was. Oh how she missed her family now more than ever.

It wasn't until she heard her cell door open and a small gasp that she lifted her head. In the doorway was the same guard as yesterday with a shocked expression on his face. He seemed to be saying something, but Katara wasn't paying much attention.

"What do you want?" Katara groaned, still dazed from just waking up.

"Oh, um, I'm just here to give you your breakfast." He put the bowl down beside her after she had slowly sat up. "I'll see you later." He quickly fled her cell and Katara briefly wondered how bad she must look to scare off a guard. But that thought quickly left as soon as she smelled her breakfast. It was simply a bowl of soup, some rice, and even a few vegetables, but it all looked great to Katara as she started munching on her food. She had to remind herself not to eat all of it at once so she forced herself to slow down. It took almost everything she had not to, her stomach grumbled with hunger. And she also had to be careful not to move too much, even the smallest movement cause's pain to shoot throughout her body.

After she had eaten most of her food, she spared some of her soup to heal herself. Her stomach still grumbled, but the pain in her body won over her hunger and she started bending the water to her will.

She knew she had to be quick if she was going to heal herself, she didn't want anyone to see her. When she brought her glowing hand to her back she almost cried out in pain. But if she was going to do it, it was now or never, she knew the guard would be back soon. She took a deep breath before reaching to her back again and tentatively touching one of the lashes across her body. After a few moments some of her pain was replaced with a feeling of cool relief.

She didn't have enough of the soup water to completely heal herself, but knew it was for the best for it would have been too noticeable. Even now she was nervous about someone noticing her injuries have magically disappeared overnight. They already didn't give her a drop of water, she couldn't let them take away her food as well.

And not even five minutes after she finished her very small and quick healing session, her regular guard came back. She still didn't know his name, but she wasn't going to be the one to introduce herself, if he didn't want to tell her his name it was fine by her.

He offered her small smile which she did not return. He picked up the dishes and was heading out, but when he got to her door he turned around and asked something that took her by surprise "You're that girl aren't you? Are you okay?"

Katara bristled slightly "What girl?" she asked confused.

"Almost everyone's been talking about you. About this new prisoner in the palace. The Avatar's exotic waterbender. Fire Lord Ozai had ordered her publically whipped for withholding information in hopes of her revealing the whereabouts of the Avatar. She refused even after receiving many lashes and during the whole thing she was yelling, insulting the noble court and Prince, and refusing to cooperate. Showing defiance every time she could. Some people are calling her foolish to do such a thing, but some of the servants are calling her brave for standing up for herself and for not giving in." He almost looked like he was telling her a story, but then his eyes met hers and he took in all the beatings visible and his eyes soften.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." If he wasn't Fire Nation she might have thought he was almost being sincere.

"Well, I'm fine."

He nodded "Right, well I guess I'll see you later for your next meal."

She should have known everyone was talking about her, it probably wasn't everyday something like that happens. However, she was surprised she didn't hear more hateful things about her, or maybe guard was just trying to spare her feelings, she wasn't sure.

She shuddered remembering yesterday's evnts.

' _I don't want to hurt you Katara'_ His words were ringing in her head her. What a big fat lie.

She could still remember every lash with precise details, could still hear the snickers from the audience, could still hear the sound of the whip.

No, she couldn't think of that, at least not now. So once again Katara was left to stare blankly at the wall across from her and new thought started forming. What's going to happen to her now? When are they going to torture her again? Is it going to be as bad as the first time? Or will it be worse? Why can't they just leave her alone? She needed to start thinking of an escape plan before things got too tough for her to handle.

She had just gotten up from her bed when she heard footstep heading her way. They didn't seem like they were coming from a guard, no they sounded strong, purposeful.

She tried to stand tall, positioning her back away from the bar door, crossing her arms in both to show annoyance and also because she suddenly became aware of her sparse clothing.

She tried to hide her new found fear as she counted how many steps he had left until he reached her cell.

 _Three…two…one_ "What do you want now?" She asked anger in her voice at seeing him again.

"Why else would I be here? So you can tell me where the Avatar is." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Katara had to admit it kind of was.

"If I didn't tell you yesterday, why would I tell you today?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"I was hoping yesterday would help convince you to talk." He said his voice threating.

"Well it didn't so why don't you leave and go off to torturing your next victim?" ice in her tone.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" He said with mock hurt.

"I've been trying to get rid of you since the first time I met you." She said remembering when he came to her village. How his ship had no right to be in her land, how _he_ had no right to be in her village.

"Do you want a repeat of yesterday?" He asked his voice harsh. She visibly stiffened in place and he took that as her answer. "I didn't think so. I don't want to do this, but I will arrange it if I have to-"

She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to listen to how he 'doesn't want to do' many things but does anyway so she spat at his face, or as much as she could with metal bars separating them, cutting him off mid-sentence.

At first he looked shocked that someone would ever do that but then his face contorted into a scowl. "You should really learn your place, before you anger someone else. Someone less… _forgiving_ " He growled at her.

"Forgiving? You? Ha, don't make me laugh. Now let's just get to the point. Are you here to torture me again?" She asked him. If it was going to be done best to get it over with she reasoned.

"Not if you would just tell me where he is"

She glared at him "You know my answer so why do you keep asking me the same question? Why don't you just give up now Zuko? I am not going to tell you." She getting exasperated having to say the same thing over and over again.

"I do know your answer" He said it almost sadly "But you do know that there are worse things than what you went through yesterday? Some things some things so awful you can't even imagine it."

She couldn't hold his gaze, his golden eyes seem to shine even brighter in this light. She tried not to shudder as she remembers Hama's stories of when she was captured and remembering some of her own incidents while traveling. "I know." Her voice was quiet.

She looked back at him and it almost seemed like his eyes were softening a bit. "Then make this easier on yourself Katara. Please, just tell me." He almost pleaded with her.

But she turned her back on him tears swelling up in her eyes "I can't" She sniffed. "But please, don't take me back there" she said turning around to meet his gaze. If she wasn't going to give him the information he wanted maybe she could appeal to his humane side. He had to have one right? Even if it is somewhere deep down inside him.

"Yesterday was horrible, I'm covered in bruises, burns, and my back is covered in still open lashes all covered in blood. Everything hurts and I can barely move. I just…please." She pleaded, her voice cracking and hoping to convince him. She hated doing this, but she knew what a few tears could gain her.

It seemed to be working since he had a horrified look that she knew meant wasn't expecting this and had no idea what to do. It almost reminded her of Sokka and the look he got when that happened.

"Ok! Ok, just stop crying." He sighed. "I'm feeling generous today so I'll give you some water _just_ this once so you can heal yourself. I know you haven't been given any since you've arrived, Right?" He asked suspiciously.

Katara had to make sure she kept eye contact before nodding in agreement. He still had a bit of doubt in his eyes but he nodded anyways. "I'll be back shortly. Don't try anything stupid." He warned her and with that he left.

Katara couldn't help the smile of actually getting water. But soon her smile fell. What's the catch? There has to be one if Zuko is the one giving it to her.

Should she try to escape with when she gets it? No, it probably won't be enough and Zuko would be ready, she wouldn't get five feet. And besides, she was in no condition to fight. No, she should use the water to heal herself and regain some of her strength, until then she'll just have to wait and think of a plan.

* * *

It almost felt like hours Zuko left but in reality it was just a few minutes. She was beginning to think he had lied to her and was about to scream out of frustration that she actually believed him when suddenly she heard footsteps again.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." She told him being honest.

"Crossed my mind, but what kind of Prince would I be leaving a damsel in distress?" He said with a slight smirk which caused her to glare at him at being reminded of her situation.

"Some prince you are." She muttered under her breath as he unlocked her cell and stepped in, closing the door behind him and blocking it with his body.

"Here, and remember what I said earlier. If you try anything I'll fry you." His warning, however, did little to scare her.

"Yeah, yeah, no tricks." She said rolling her eyes. He gave her a cup and she sighed in disappointment. She knew she wouldn't get a lot, but hopefully it be enough to get rid of most of her physical pain.

She bent most of the water onto her hand making it glow bright blue. She reached behind her to start the healing process and made sure to brace herself for first contact. She had no intention of screaming out in pain in front on him.

But healing herself proved to be more difficult than any other time. Since most of her lashes were located on her back she had to reach around which limited some of the movement in her arms, but after a moment or two she found a way to make it work.

Once her first round of water was gone, she sighed with relief. She could have used more water since there was still whip marks on her back, but now most of them were closed and weren't so painful that it hurt while sitting. Katara thinks she might even be able to lie down with little discomfort.

With the rest of the water she plans to heal the burns on her body. After she used up all of her water, she felt so much better, she felt more alive at being to move around without wincing every moment.

She had almost forgotten Zuko was there watching her. She thought she saw curiosity flash in his eyes but it was gone the moment she saw it.

She cleared her throat "Thank you Zuko." She stated simply.

"Don't get used to it though." She nodded, knowing that was true but couldn't help the small smile creeping onto her face. Maybe it was her new found energy but she truly was grateful and hoped she be able to convince him again.

Then he left without another word, empty cup in hand.

* * *

Prison is so noisy, she thinks. All around her prisoners curse, moan, mutter, and some even sob. Yet she can't see any of them. The cell in front of hers is empty which she doesn't know if she considers it a good thing or bad thing. It could have provided company for the lonely girl, unless it was unwanted company, then maybe she would be better off alone.

' _prisoners_ ' she thinks, it's still kinda hard to believe she one of them.

This time hours have actually passed and it's finally night. Today was the first day she was conscience all day. Today was her official first day of prison. And it was quite boring. After Zuko left she didn't have any other human contact, if Zuko is even considered human, until her regular guard came to give her dinner and even that was pretty quick.

Even though there are no windows, it's becoming easier to tell the difference between daytime and night. It is considerately much darker with fewer torches lit and it is also a little quieter.

Katara didn't know what time she fell asleep, but she did know that she fell asleep thinking of a certain prince.

* * *

Once again he kept thinking of the waterbender with blue eyes. He knew he was becoming soft. All that time with his uncle had changed him _. 'Today did not go as planned'_ he groaned.

He should have never given her water, it shows he's weak. But he didn't know what else to do once she started crying. He was never that good around girls especially if they start doing something like _crying_. It always makes him feel awkward.

But was done is done; now he just needs to make sure it doesn't become a habit. He would never admit this to anyone but he found it fascinating how she can heal herself, so different from his own element. And he can still remember how her blue eyes shone brightly against the glowing water.

Zuko stopped himself right there, she is nothing but a prisoner that knows where the Avatar is. She will tell him…eventually. And with that he banished the blue eyed girl from his thoughts as best as he could. He needed a good night sleep, he had a long day tomorrow.


End file.
